


A Not So Welcomed Gesture

by Mistiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Season 7 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistiel/pseuds/Mistiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Definitely not the way Dean thought this would go down. But he’s not gonna complain, he’s got his angel back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Welcomed Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr talked about wanting this to happen, so I turned it into a challenge. Challenge accepted. Here’s what I wrote.

The flutter of wings and rustle of fabric was the only notice they received before Castiel’s very sudden and surprising arrival at Rufus’ old cabin where they were currently hiding. It had been months since, and if anything Castiel, the real Cas, wasn’t someone they ever thought they’d see again. The angel, they noted, looked tired, ragged and worn but was otherwise completely whole.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel said, addressing the older Winchester first and foremost. “Hello, Sam, and Bobby.”

Sam was the first to move, the larger man lumbering over and enveloping the angel in a hug that was all arms. “It’s good to see you, Cas.” Castiel went rigid for a moment, having remembered the last aborted attempt at hugging the younger Winchester, but after a fraction of a second the angel returned the gesture, hugging Sam back and lightly patting his back awkwardly. “It is good to see you as well, Sam.”

When they parted, Sam moved back and Castiel cast a glance to the older hunter, clearly hesitant. Bobby rolled his eyes and made a motion with his hand. “Get over here ya idjit.” He said gruffly, and Castiel went. Their hug was brief but no less sincere. Castiel was like family, after all.

Dean watched it all, disbelieving and wondering if this was all some horrible nightmarish dream his drunken brain had concocted to torment him some more. As if he didn’t feel enough guilt for having let Cas down. But then Castiel turned to him and he went stock still. Castiel walked up to Dean, stopping less than a foot away into his personal space, and goddamn Dean didn’t realize just how much he had missed it, despite having complained more than once about it.

But Cas just stared, soul deep, with bright, turbulent blue eyes and after a moment he moved forward and wrapped his arms around the hunter and held him tight. It took a moment for Dean to react, but when he did his arms were a death grip around Cas as he hugged him.

Castiel, however, pulled back after a moment and Dean frowned at the short length of their embrace — hell, he’d given Bobby a longer hug than that!

“Cas? Is somethin’ wro—” The words were cut off by a swift punch to the face, causing Dean to reel backward and swear. “Son of a bitch, Cas!” Dean shouted as he rubbed the side of his aching face.

“You, Dean Winchester, are an asshole.”

Sam snorted and covered his mouth to hide his laughter, and even Bobby’s lips twitched in amusement.

“Yeah, yeah I got that. Guess I deserved it ..” And more, he knew. Dean watched Castiel warily as the angel moved forward and lightly touched his fingers to the side of Dean’s face, the ache disappearing immediately.

“But I have missed you.” Castiel said as he hugged Dean again, arms like a vice around his neck, which Dean returned without hesitation this time, holding the shorter man close. “Dearly.” The angel whispered, and all Dean could do was smile and bury his face against Cas’ shoulder.

“Yeah, me too.”


End file.
